


Forging The Blade

by WildeChild17



Series: not your ordinary family [3]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: 5+1 Things, Excalibur is not, Lucas is oblivious, Nero is a Gay Disaster, Past Child Abuse, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildeChild17/pseuds/WildeChild17
Summary: The five times a member of Excalibur and Nero taught Lucas something, and the one thing Lucas taught them.
Relationships: Julian and OC, Klaus and OC, Nero and OC, Nero/OC hinted, Sophie and OC, Wales and OC, Wales and Sophie
Series: not your ordinary family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589986
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Klaus

"Hi, Klaus,"

Klaus paused, and turned to look behind him. Standing there, rubbing his left arm, was Lucas McKandless. He looked nervous, eyes flickering around to look anywhere but at the taller teen.

"Hello, Lucas," Klaus greeted, as he began to unwrap the bandages on his hands. It was time for a break, anyways, from his daily workout. He could afford to spare a few minutes to the timid teen, "How are you?"

Lucas shrugged, and shifted on his feet.

Sensing his hesitance, Klaus sat down on a nearby bench, picking up his water bottle to take a few swallows. He was more than willing to wait until Lucas found his words.

"Um, Klaus?" Lucas asked, shuffling closer.

Klaus capped the bottle, "Yes?"

"H- How long have you..." Lucas hesitated, then glanced back over his shoulder at the punching bag Klaus had just been at. He turned back to face the other, "How long have you.."

Lucas gestured, clearly at a loss of what he was trying to vocalize. Thankfully, though, Klaus seemed to understand.

"I started self defense lessons when I was about nine," Klaus answered. He shrugged, "I've just kept up my workouts for years now. I find it meditative, truthfully."

Lucas chewed on his lower lip.

"Would you like me to teach you?" Klaus asked, gently.

"I... w- would you mind...?"

Klaus smiled, "Of course not!" He stood up, running his eyes over Lucas' form. The younger teen was dressed in a pair of sweatpants, hoodie, and sneakers.

Good enough.

"Let's start with warm ups, first," Klaus suggested. He gestured with his right hand, "Fifteen laps around the gym, let the door be your lap marker. Take it slow, you don't want to wear yourself out."

Lucas blinked, then nodded in silent determination, and then making his way to start his laps. Once he started, Klaus pulled a stopwatch out of his bag to time the teen's progress. As he did, a thought occurred to him, and he pulled his phone out.

_Your brother is in the gym with me._   
_1:18 PM_

Wales' reply was immediate.

**What's he doing there? No offense, but he's terrified of you.**   
**1:19 PM**

_None taken. Understandable, given his past._   
_He's asked me for self defense lessons._   
_1:20 PM_

This time, Wales' response took a minute. Klaus watched as the bubbles came up multiple times, before he got an answer. It came in multiple messages.

**You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that.**   
**Thank you.**   
**That literally makes me feel so much better.**   
**At least if something happens, he can fight BACK.**   
**Just go easy on him, please.**   
**And keep me updated.**   
**1:23 PM**

Klaus chuckled softly to himself, and put his phone away. He would admit, the same as Wales, it did make him feel better to know that Lucas would have them if he ever found himself in trouble. Though, he suspected his reasons were different than Wales, though most likely the same as Lucas'. Either way though, Klaus was more than happy to help.

* * *

At first, Klaus only had Lucas do warm ups. When Lucas asked, Klaus' reasoning was that Lucas was still recovering, physically. Klaus suggested a healthy meal plan, one that Lucas followed with determined vigor. Klaus was pleased to note that within a few weeks, Lucas started building more muscle mass. His stamina also improved, and before long, he was keeping up with Klaus in their daily runs.

He also had a more than decent right kick.

_TWHAP- THWAP._

_THWAP- THWAP- THWAP._

Klaus and Lucas circled each other, Lucas jabbing and Klaus quick to block. The sound of gloves hitting padded mitts echoed around them, shoes squeaking on the tile floors.

"Tuck your chin in a bit," Klaus ordered.

Lucas did as ordered, eyes narrowed. He took a step back, shifting his weight on to his left foot, before raising his right foot and pirouetting. His foot arced through the air, and Klaus realized a second too late what was about to happen.

His left wrist exploded into pain as Lucas' foot connected with his forearm.

"Ah, shit!" Klaus recoiled, cursing in German.

Lucas snapped to attention, stepping back, eyes wide.

Klaus frowned as he began to unstrap his mitt and then unwrap the bandages. Gingerly, he flexed his fingers, grimacing only a bit. Well, nothing felt broken, at least.

"That'll smart for a while," Klaus commented.

"A- Are you-" Lucas stuttered, edging away, "I d- didn't mean to- to-"

"I know you didn't," Klaus said. "I'm fine. I'll probably need to wear a brace for a while, and I'll certainly have a bruise, but nothing's broken, and I have had worse."

Lucas still looked ready to bolt.

Klaus took a different approach, since assurance didn't seem to be working for the redhead. He turned away, and began to pack his duffel bag, avoiding use of his left arm. He went slow, and eventually, Lucas followed suite. Klaus watched as he took off his gloves and wraps, packing them away quickly. He froze, when Klaus turned to him, fingers hovering over the zippers of his bag.

"Ice cream?" Klaus asked, appealing to Lucas' love of the treat. He'd discovered the tidbit of information on accident, but he used it to reward Lucas on days well done.

Lucas blinked, looking confused.

Klaus jerked his head towards the door, "Come on. We deserve a break."

* * *

Their friends found them in the kitchen like this:

They were seated at the kitchen island. Or, Klaus was. Lucas was sitting _on_ it. Klaus had an ice pack wrapped around his wrist, gawking at the fact that in less than twenty minutes, Lucas had eaten three-quarters of a gallon of ice cream straight from the carton.

"Where does it even _go_?" Klaus asked, no one in particular.

Lucas shrugged and ate another spoonful.

"I assume this is why ice cream is always on the grocery list, sir Lucas?" Ricardo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lucas blinked at him, spoon in his mouth. Eventually, he said, "Maybe."

"Very well, sir. I shall keep it in mind,"

"No coffee, Nero," Julian said, as he took a seat next to Klaus. Behind him, as he had been sneaking towards the coffee pot, Nero froze, "It's after two."

"Lucas is literally on his way to eating a whole gallon of ice cream and you're worried about _me_ being hyper?" Nero asked, bewildered.

"Sugar doesn't affect me," Lucas said.

" _How?_ "

Lucas shrugged and ate another spoonful.

"Klaus, dear, what happened to your arm?" Sophie asked, noticing the icepack around Klaus' wrist.

"To quote Nero, I zigged when I should have zagged," Klaus said, ruefully.

Nero snorted in amusement as he climbed up to sit on the edge of the kitchen island. He ignored the look Julian gave him.

"I swung too high and kicked him," Lucas stated, scraping at the bottom of the carton. "He's been teaching me self defense."

"How's that coming?" Wales asked, looking interested.

"Uh, no offense, but how do you not already?" Nero frowned and waved a hand, "Considering... you know. Your dad?"

Lucas' expression went blank. Behind him, Wales glared at Nero.

"Uh, wait-" Nero panicked, waving his hands, "I didn't- forget I asked!"

"He never gave me a chance to fight back," Lucas answered, quietly. He picked at the lip of the ice cream carton, eyes downcast, "I was either too weak from exhaustion or from the fact I didn't exactly get three full meals a day. And if it wasn't that... it was from something being broken, because I didn't know _how_ to fight back."

He glanced up, nervous, to see he had all eyes on him. He quickly looked down, voice falling even more, "I... I asked Klaus for lessons, since I don't want th- that to happen again. J- Just as a pre- precaution."

Klaus nodded, "You're a natural, Lucas."

Lucas looked up, "I am?"

"More than a natural, really. You're _talented_ ," Klaus pointed at him. "You're quick on your feet, both physically and mentally. Your perception, how you view a situation you're put in, and your instincts are all sharp. All of those things put together, and then being honed the way we've been doing in our practice sessions, you're a force to be reckoned with."

"... I am?" Lucas blinked.

"Yes," Klaus nodded, seriously. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, and don't ever think otherwise. You may not see it yourself, but I see the progress you make, _daily_."

For a moment, Lucas didn't say anything. Then, he let out a soft cry, and reached up to rub his eyes, "I- _Thank you_ , Klaus. T- That- means- means a _lot_ -"

Behind Lucas, Wales was quick to step up to the counter and run his hand through Lucas' hair soothingly. At that, Lucas seemed to melt into the touch, seeking more of the gentle touch, something he'd been denied of for years.

"I've said it once, Lucas, I'll say it as much as a I need to," Klaus spoke, gently. "I'm more than happy to teach you."

Though small and timid, Lucas still smiled at Klaus, the look conveying his thanks far more than words ever could.


	2. Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in Lucas shows an interest in music, and everyone kind of gets involved.

Julian knew when he had an audience. After years of playing to and for the people, knowing how to get and keep people's attention, he was well versed in knowing when someone was watching. He knew weather it was a room full of people, or just a single person, after years of performing for large crowds, simply for himself, or the few times in childhood when Nero would sneak down to watch or listen to him practice.

Still, he knew that currently, Sophie had taken nearly everyone else out for an afternoon excursion. Any of the other staff knew not to bother Julian when he was practicing his music, and Ricardo would always announce his presence, which meant...

Julian continued to play, Beethoven's _Fur Elise_ filling the music room, echoing off the high ceilings. By now, this was a piece he knew by heart, one he didn't even have to look to see where to place his fingers. Eventually though, as all things did, the music came to an end, and Julian finally raised his head to address his audience.

"Is there something you needed, Lucas?" Julian asked.

There was a pause, before, slowly, Lucas Reynolds peered out around the doorframe, looking rather embarrassed.

"You... knew I was listening?"

Julian smiled, a small thing, but a smile none the less, "I've spent many a night entertaining Nero, even if he thought I never knew he listened."

"Nero doesn't seem like the type to like classical," Lucas commented.

"Oh, he's not. He's more into guitars and drums," Julian chuckled. He began a new tune, this one a cover of a more modern song, "Though, I do believe he appreciates the calming tunes of classical. I'd sometimes play just for him, even if he was far too prideful to admit he was listening."

"That... seems like a thing, with you two," Lucas edged inside the room, sticking to the wall. He couldn't hide the curiosity in his eyes, or how he leaned forward in interest as the music grew in pitch, "Do... you play, just piano?"

"Most of the time," Julian told him. "But I also dabble with the violin. Sophie's the true master of that craft, however. Your brother, he plays the cello quite well, despite the fact he was never professionally taught, or so I'm lead to believe."

Lucas skittered closer, within touching distance of the ebony piano, "Wales plays cello?"

"Hm, myself and the rest of the team have put on performances before," Julian nodded.

"Does Klaus play with you?" Lucas asked.

"He does not," Julian admitted. "Though, he's more than content to listen or watch."

Lucas watched, Julian's fingers dancing over the keys. He straightened when Julian paused, and looked up at him.

"Would you like to learn how to play?" Julian asked.

Lucas blinked at him.

Julian scooted over on the bench, opening up a spot next to him. For a moment, Lucas didn't move, staring, before he moved slowly, and took the seat next to Julian, sitting as far on the edge as he could without falling off.

Julian didn't comment on it, instead raising his left hand to settle over the keys. He was keenly aware of Lucas watching him, as he started a simple four note tune.

_Thumb, index, pinkie, fourth, and repeat_ , Julian recited to himself, as he played the tune.

Cautiously, Lucas raised his own left hand over the keys, still watching, before haltingly joining him. Slowly, he picked up the pace, and before long, he was playing at the same rate as Julian. This went on for several moments, before Julian picked his right hand up and started playing the second part of the song.

_Pinkie, fourth, index, thumb, middle, repeat,_ Julian mused. And just like before, once Lucas picked up the pattern of the song, he joined Julian.

"You're good," Julian commented. "Even for such a simple piece, beginners struggle with it."

"It's... repetition, right? Just, memorize the pattern and it should stick?" Lucas asked, warily, as though he were afraid he was wrong.

"You're correct," Julian nodded. "It took me years before I realized that myself, honestly."

"... How old were you when you started playing?"

"Hm... I suppose around six?" Julian mused, "My father told me it was expected of me to know how to play an instrument of some sort. High society can be... finnicky."

"That sounds like something Nero would say,"

"I admit, I've picked up on a lot of Nero's word play in recent years," Julian shrugged, as he shifted flawlessly into a different song. _Hallelujah_ filled the air, a personal favorite of Julian's.

"How old was Nero, when he started playing music?" Lucas asked, pulling his hands off the ivory, choosing to watch Julian's hands instead.

"Not until he was eleven, and even then he had to learn himself," Julian answered. "His first instrument was a guitar he bought with his own savings, as well as the books on how to play."

"Why did he have to do it himself?"

Here, Julian fumbled, hitting a higher key than what he was aiming for. He winced, and Lucas jerked to sit up straight. Julian's hands stayed on the keys, before he reached up and pulled the key cover over the ivory, silently gathering his thoughts together.

"If it's too personal-" Lucas started, nervous.

"No, no, it's... well, it _is_ personal, but... You of all people deserve to know," Julian tapped his index finger against the black, glossy wood of the piano. "I'm sure you've noticed, our parents aren't around?"

"I... really always thought they worked somewhere else?" Lucas' brow furrowed.

"Our mother died, a few months after giving birth to Nero," Julian said, quietly. "I was four, at the time. That left our father to raise myself and Nero. As I grew older, I was given more lessons to take, such as piano and horseback riding... It seemed, all of our father's attention was on me, and nothing Nero ever did as we grew up was enough to make him happy."

"... I get that," Lucas whispered. "My dad... he was never happy with me, even if I won first place in a tournament he entered me in. He always had something to... to criticize me over... to punish me for."

Julian nodded, "So I did what our father didn't. I gave up any of my free time to spend with Nero. Most of the things he learned, he learned from me, or because I encouraged his interests. When I started learning how to Beyblade, Nero was quick to jump in, too. We trained together, one of the few things our father didn't argue, and that he encouraged Nero to do. Even so, he and Nero butted heads. They... never had the best relationship with each other. Nero's always been so bold, and our father believed in being calm and... classy, so to speak." Julian inhaled, deeply, "Then, a few years ago, our father got cancer. It had already spread so far and nothing could be done... after that, things got..."

"Worse?" Lucas asked.

"Much so," Julian sighed. "Before, if it hadn't been one thing Nero or I did that he didn't approve of, it was nearly everything. My form wasn't perfect, or Nero needed to calm down. I let my temper get the better of me, or Nero wasn't fit for an event. It was always _something_."

"... So what happened to your dad?"

"He died, last year, just after the World Championships started," Julian answered, solemnly. "I... can't say I didn't mourn, but I can say I felt infintely more relieved after he passed. It just felt like I could breathe again. Nero, he didn't even care. 'Good riddance', was his exact words."

"Wales would probably say the same thing about our father," Lucas chuckled, softly.

"Have no doubt, he'd probably throw a party," Julian smiled a little. "But... things have been a lot better, since our father died. I still think about him often, though... I try to remember his better moments. Some of them were when he would teach me a new piano piece." Julian traced his fingers over the glossy cover, "And, I can't really bring myself to stop playing. It's something that I've admittedly always enjoyed."

"You play wonderfully," Lucas stated. "You... are you sure, you'd be willing to teach me?"

Julian turned to Lucas, and gave him a small smile, "So long as you're willing to learn, I'm willing to show you a few things."

* * *

Even if the music room was all the way on the other side of the mansion, it didn't stop the way sound travelled, especially in the Konzern mansion, with it's high ceilings, tile floors, and the long hallways.

That being said, when Excalibur and an exhausted Nero returned from an evening dinner party for charity, the fact that piano music was playing had them pausing.

"Who would be playing at this time of night?" Sophie asked, bewildered.

"I believe I saw Sir Lucas go into the music room about a half hour ago," Ricardo stated. "He's been receiving lessons from Master Julian for a few weeks now."

Julian shot the butler a look, but the old man was nonpulsed. He simply gave the blonde a look, as the rest of the team turned to look at Julian in surprise.

"You've been teaching him how to play piano?" Nero asked, whining, "Why haven't you taught me?"

"I didn't realize you had an interest," Julian replied, as he began to walk in the direction the music was coming from.

"I don't-"

"Well then, there's your answer,"

Nero pouted, but Julian ignored it.

"How long have you been teaching him?" Wales questioned, interested.

"Just a few weeks," Julian told him. "I was playing one evening and he was listening. He confessed he had an interest in it, and I've been giving him lessons since."

"He sounds like he's been playing for years!" Sophie commented.

"He's quick to pick up on the patterns of the music," Julian nodded.

There was a pause, both in the music and the conversation, as the group came to stand in the doorway. Lucas' attention was on the keys, a frown of concentration on his face as he began a new song.

Vivaldi's _Winter_ poured out, the music sharp and fluid, hardly a note missed or delayed. For the next few minutes, the group all watched, hardly daring to breathe as they listened. Lucas never looked up, his concentration focused firmly on what he was doing. There was a few seconds pause as the music came to an end, simply out of pure wonder and awe.

Then, as one, all five of them burst into applause, startling Lucas.

"Lucas, darling, that was _wonderful_!" Sophie rushed towards the younger teen, "And to think, only a few weeks' worth in lessons, and you're already that good!"

"Okay, I admit, even I wouldn't be able to do that," Nero grumbled, though he still gave his friend a smile.

"You don't have the patience for the piano," Julian returned, haughtily.

"Hey!" Nero exclaimed.

"Why didn't you say anything, Lucas?" Wales asked, more curious than anything, "I didn't know you were interested."

"I... I just wanted to try something on my own," Lucas replied, quietly. "... Julian told me, you play cello. And- well- I just- wanted something I could share an interest in with you."

"Though, I don't believe I've taught you any pieces like the one you just played," Julian said, as he stepped to the piano, tracing his fingers on the surface.

"I've... been practicing?" Lucas ducked his head, "I-I know you said I was welcome to it anytime, b-but, I- I just..."

"Sometimes we need our privacy," Wales murmured. "Don't sweat it, buddy. That's understandable."

"What else have you been practicing?" Julian asked.

Lucas peeked up at him from under his bangs.

"Simple curiosity, and I'd like to know at the level you're at," Julian said.

"I... there's one I've been practicing," Lucas bit his lower lip. "Uh, actually since-" Lucas glanced at Wales, and then ducked his head again, "Since- well-"

"Actions speak louder than words," Klaus suggested.

"Let's hear it!" Nero cheered.

"It's... it'd be more recognizable on synthesia, since that's what the original song is on, but the backing track is on piano, so..." Lucas bit his lip, tucked his hair behind his left ear, and then his right hand was dancing over the high notes.

Despite his love for classical, even Julian recognized The Who's _Baba O'Riley_. Wales' eyes lit up in glee, watching in wonder as Lucas shifted from the opening number, and to the actual piano track of the song. Sophie looked thrilled, and Klaus impressed. At some point, though, Julian noticed Nero frowning, watching Lucas' hands move over the ivory keys, before his eyes lit up in recognition as he spun away from the piano and into the open room, singing familiar lyrics.

"The exodus is here! The happy ones are near," Nero spun back to the group, linking his arms with Julian's and Sophie's own. "Let's get together, before we get much older!"

Sophie giggled, sharing a bemused smile with Julian. Klaus' lips quirked up, and Wales openly laughed.

"... I didn't think you were a classics fan," Lucas said, as the music faded out.

"Not gonna lie," Nero shrugged, still grinning. "I only know the song because of the guitar."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lucas sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, I bet you two would play wonderfully together!" Sophie jerked out of Nero's grip, clapping her hands, "A lot of old songs play with piano and guitars! Even if it's not piano, Lucas, like you said, synthesia is also a popular instrument."

"You forget drums are used a lot," Lucas commented, just shy of dry. "And I hear Nero plays drums too."

"I'm... not as good at that as I am with the guitar," Nero admitted, then blinked. "Wait, how do you know I play drums?"

"Uh-" Lucas flinched, and glanced up at Julian.

"I told him," Julian rolled his eyes, gently shoving his- now pouting- brother away. "Though, Lucas, if you're truly this skilled at learning and playing piano, you could consider other instruments. Challenge yourself, like you've been doing. There are many people who know how to play more than one."

"I... I'll consider it," Lucas ducked his head. "Honestly, I just started playing around with other songs... Guess I just wanted to show you I'm willing to learn."

"You didn't need to do that to show me, but I am impressed, none the less," Julian assured him, moving around the piano to take a seat next on Lucas' right. The younger shifted to give the blonde more room, "It just shows how dedicated you are to the art. Now, why don't you show us all just how quick of a study you are..."

Leaning over across Lucas, Julian's hands met the black keys in quick succession, twice, before he began to play, the deep noted beginnings of the Boomtown Rats', _I Don't Like Mondays_. Lucas watched, wide eyed, as Julian did the opening sequence twice more, before sitting back and giving him a meaningful look.

"Your turn," Julian said.

"My turn, " Lucas repeated, eyes lighting up.

Just like Julian expected, Lucas was quick to repeat Julian's own actions, and Julian smiled as Lucas hit the low and middle notes at the end, clapping twice just after each play. Lucas' lips quirked up as he sat back, fingers twitching.

"He's good," Klaus nodded.

"He's great," Julian corrected. "Now, Lucas, let's see what else you can do."

Julian proceeded with the same song as earlier, falling into the role of teacher easily as Lucas soaked up everything Julian played, everything he said. He repeated Julian's actions, asking questions as time fell away, any earlier exhaustion fading away as everyone watched and listened.

At some point, Sophie and Nero left at different times, both of them returning with their chosen instruments of violin and guitar. Julian watched as Lucas barely flinched, barely reacted as the other two joined in with their own melodies, as the music pieces joined together in harmony.

It lasted, well into the early morning, the impromptu performances. Lucas took in the knowledge, soaking in the praise like a sponge. Externally, Julian applauded Lucas and his skills, but internally he seethed with quiet anger, wondering how such talent could be overlooked, could be ignored.

Ricardo was the one who put an end to the fun, eventually, between songs. He announced his presence by clearing his throat, everyone looking to see the gentleman standing in the doorway.

"My apologies for interrupting, but perhaps you should all consider sleeping at some point? Master Julian, I know you have a booked schedule tomorrow, and Miss Sophie has a few of her own," Ricardo's lips quirked up. "It's nearly two in the morning, and as young as you all are, you're still children who need rest."

"Wait- have we really been here for over three hours?" Nero blinked, "Hah. Time flies when you're having fun!"

"Good job, Lucas," Wales grinned, and he ruffled the younger's hair. "Julian's right- you're awesome at the piano!" 

Lucas' ears turned pink, his sign of embarrassment, "I- I didn't think I was t- that good..."

"It took me years to master the piano, and I still have much to learn," Julian stood up, dropping the cover over the keys. "And you're picking up things far faster, in just a few weeks." He gave Lucas a small smile, "It seems to me, you're a natural at this. I'm sure as time goes on, you'll continue to impress us all with your skill."

And at that, Lucas' ears went red, as he ducked his head to hide the fact his cheeks went pink. Julian couldn't help but chuckle at the action, shaking his head as the group made their ways to their respective rooms. Despite the late hour, Nero and Wales were chattering excitedly with Lucas, both of them offering praises and suggestions.

Well, if Lucas was half as good at any other instrument he might decided to one day play, as he was with the piano, Julian was already expecting many great things from the younger Reynolds brother.

He was quite interested to see what the future would bring, indeed.


	3. Sophie

"Sophie?"

Sophie looked up, startled, to see Lucas standing in the doorway of her room. While it wasn't uncommon, in recent weeks, for Lucas to seek company with other members of the household, it was still a pleasant surprise for the younger of the Reynolds' brothers to drop in.

"Hello, Lucas! What can I do for you?" Sophie smiled, brushing a lock of her curly hair behind her ear.

"Um, if you're busy... I can come back later," Lucas eyed Sophie's current state. She was dressed down, an oversized white shirt on top of pink leggings and white flats. A measuring tape hung around her neck, various patterns and fabrics strewn out across the floor and her bed. A half dressed mannequin stood in the middle of it all.

"Hm, actually, I could use a break. My muse is not currently available," Sophie sighed, taking off her white framed glasses and setting them on her work table. "So, what can I do for you?"

"... Advice?" Lucas asked, shifting from foot to foot.

"On what, dear?"

"... Clothes,"

Sophie blinked.

"D- Don't get me wrong," Lucas rushed. "It's just... I appreciate what you and Nero got me when I first came here, but w-with Klaus' training and the fact I'm actually eating consistently, now... they've become to... get... smaller..."

He trailed off, eyes on the floor.

"Of course, you'd need a new wardrobe, why didn't I realize that before!" Sophie tapped her temple, "Silly me! Why... did you come to me though?"

"I... I've never really... had an eye for- Er, I've never really... shopped, for clothes before," Lucas rubbed his arms, ducking his head. "All I know is... shirts and jeans, and then I see you and the others dressed so nicely and I... just want to know... how? I don't know what to get, or really what goes with what... despite knowing some things I like..."

"Well," Sophie turned away, pushing aside papers on her work table, before finding a brown, leather bound journal. She undid the straps, flipping to a blank page. She picked up a pen and turned to Lucas, "That's the best place to start. What do you like, Lucas?"

"... I like blue. Not like, the blue Wales wears a lot, more like... a dark, dark blue? Or icy colors. A- and black, but not... I wouldn't wear it every day. Maybe gray?" Lucas scratched his cheek, frowning, "And... I like the feeling of something around my throat, t- to protect it. Dad... Dad would sometimes choke me out and I... I tried using layers to make i- it harder for him."

Ideas were already forming in Sophie's head, as she jotted down all of everything Lucas had told her. After a moment of going over her notes, she looked up, "Say, Lucas, would you like to go shopping with me?"

Lucas blinked at her, "Like... now?"

"Yes," Sophie said, seriously.

"W- Well, yes, but-"

"Perfect!" Sophie snapped her journal shut, "Then, dear, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

When they got to the mall, Sophie was quick to take control. She linked her arm with Lucas' and the two of them took off. Or, more accurately, Sophie took off, dragging Lucas behind her.

"So we'll start with simple, daily wear!" Sophie said, as they walked into a department store, "And don't be shy, dear, if you see something you like, tell me!"

"Um, Sophie? I- I don't have mo-"

"I'm paying,"

Lucas blinked, "... what?"

"This is my treat! Everything today is on me!" Sophie smiled, as she began browsing through the clothing racks.

"But... why?" Lucas asked.

Sophie paused, her hand hovering over a hanger. With a small smile, she turned to the shorter teen, "May I tell you a secret?"

Lucas shrugged.

"I'm... rather jealous of my team mates," Sophie admitted. "Julian has Nero, Klaus has a multitude of cousins, and then, Wales has you. The boys all have big families... who they can dote on and spoil and spend their days with. I'm the only daughter to my parents, and neither one of them have any siblings, so I don't have any aunts, uncles, or cousins myself. No one to... do all of that with."

"... That, actually explains why you've done so much for me," Lucas said, quietly, running his hand over the hanging clothes. "I... just thought you were being nice, but... you're lonely, aren't you?"

"In a sense," Sophie smiled, sadly. "I suppose I should have told you this sooner."

"I understand," Lucas murmured, chewing on his lower lip. "I... like spending time with you. Even though Wales is my brother, it... feels nice to know what having a sister would be like."

Sophie's smile brightened.

"And..." Lucas glanced up, "I wouldn't be objected to keeping that up."

"Oh, you are just so adorable," Sophie breathed. She reached out, but stopped short, "May I hug you?"

Hesitantly, Lucas nodded, and Sophie was quick to sweep the younger up in a gentle hug. After a moment, she released him, and held him by the shoulders at arm's length, "Well then! What do you say we get started on our shopping? Do you see anything you like?"

Lucas looked back to his right, at the racks, before reaching out and grabbing something. He held it up.

Sophie blinked, "You like that?"

Lucas shrugged, then nodded.

Sophie reached out, stroking the end of the long sleeved black shirt, decorated with a white diamond pattern that shimmered just slightly in the light. The black fabric was soft to the touch, the diamonds made of a sort of polyester. Sophie could see the appeal of it.

"Well, alright then," Sophie smiled. "That's a start! Let's continue!"

* * *

**Kida:** _ohmygosh_

**Hellfire:** _is that a good ohmygosh or a bad ohmygosh_

**Kida sent an image**

**Kida:** _he's a perfect model_

The image sent to the group chat was one of Lucas, standing face first towards a full length mirror. He was dressed in a black turtleneck and dark jeans, with black dress shoes, and his hair artfully arranged to look messy.

**Hellfire:** _sjvneqjifbinwknvq_

**Hellfire:** _Sophie you're NOT WRONG_

**TheEmperor:** _I suggest a light colored coat to go with the ensemble. Doesn't necessarily have to be an every day addition to an already nice outfit._

**Bluebloods:** _You took him shopping? Sophie!_

**Kida:** _He came to me! Also, good idea Julian! One moment, please!_

Sophie pocketed her phone, pointing at Lucas, "Stay right there. I know a way to make that outfit better!" Sophie whirled on her heel and scampered off towards the men's jackets. Julian's comment had reminded her of a jacket she had seen earlier, and with any luck there would be one in Lucas' size, and maybe he would like it-

Aha! She found it. Quick as a snake, she snatched it off the rack and rushed back off to Lucas. In the few minutes she'd been gone, the younger teen had stepped off of the stage, and was looking at scarves, rubbing a deep blue one between his fingers.

Sophie flitted over to Lucas' side, and Lucas looked up at her. His eyes flicked down to the jacket Sophie had picked up, and back up to her.

"Put this on," Sophie handed the jacket to him. "And take a look in the mirror, tell me what you think."

Lucas did as ordered, sliding into the jacket easily enough. He made no comment on the texture, which was Sophie was relieved for. In the previous hours, she'd learned Lucas had an aversion to any scratchy materials, that some things, despite how they were made, felt too constricting to him. He gravitated towards the softer and finer things, such as cotton, silk, and suede.

"It's nice," Lucas commented. "This... doesn't need to be worn with it every day, does it?"

"No," Sophie smiled. "You'd wear it most likely in cooler weather."

Lucas nodded, and did a quick twirl, frowning as he faced the mirror again, "Something's missing."

"Hm..." Sophie tapped her chin in thought. Lucas was indeed right, something was missing. The question was, what?

Sophie glanced to her right, at the scarf rack. She grabbed the blue one Lucas had been entranced with moments before, and stepped up on to the stage next to him. She draped it over his shoulders, making sure the collar of the jacket kept it in place over the jacket, before stepping back and smiling.

"I think that does it!" Sophie clapped, "What do you think?"

Lucas stared at his reflection for a moment, tilting his head from side to side, eyes glittering. Sophie had learned in the previous hours that Lucas had a system to what he deemed acceptable: the texture, the look, and the fit. They had already checked off the texture and look, which left...

Sophie pulled her camera out, flicking it to video mode.

Lucas stepped back on his heel, regarding himself for another moment, before he twisted and was spinning on his right foot. The jacket flared out around him, the tan fabric swishing, a blur of black, tan, and blue flashing through the air, before Lucas came to a stop, facing Sophie, "I can move in it. It's a keeper."

Sophie turned her camera off and smiled up at him, "Well that's good! What do you say we move on to the next outfit then?"

* * *

Sophie picked up on Lucas' tastes quickly, silently impressed that without any prior experience, Lucas was actually good at picking an outfit out. Even if he did have a slightly strange checklist to go through before he bought it, but to each his own.

Lucas kept his body covered: long sleeves, jackets, hoodies, jeans. If he could cover himself, he would. The few t-shirts, shorts, or short sleeves he got, he would make up for the lack of covering with accessories, such as leather bracelets or scarves. At first, Sophie wondered why, until she saw the scars. It set her blood to boiling, her sharp temper just barely being kept at bay.

**Kida:** _Wales, include me in on scheming your father's death._

**Bluebloods:** _? Okay, but why?_

Lucas loved soft fabrics, as Sophie had already picked up on. Sophie had a small inkling that maybe there was something more to it than just how it felt on skin, but she'd bring it up at a later time. Lucas also seemed to like leather, given the amount of leather bracelets and the few jackets he'd picked out. When Sophie pointed out leather was rather constrictive to movement, Lucas told her he liked the weight of it. Yet another thing to add to Sophie's suspicions.

Lucas did not like dress shoes, stating that they seemed too tight. Instead, he went for sturdy sneakers and heavy boots. Sophie appreciated the aesthetic of it, when combined with a few of his outfits. They were durable, and wouldn't wear away, but she still made sure he got a few pairs of dress shoes, just because she knew that at some point Lucas would need them.

Lucas pulled off a suit very well, even if he was adamant that he wouldn't go for a full suit. So, Lucas and Sophie met in the middle, and went for one full three piece of Sophie's choosing. Lucas went for several dark blazers, lighter colored dress shirts, and nice jeans. The shoes were up in the air, depending on what Lucas would feel like given the event.

Sophie didn't argue, especially when she saw the slight quivering of Lucas' set jaw, the uncertainty and fear in his eyes, as though pushing too far would be disastrous. It was worth it to see Lucas' form slump in relief when she dropped the subject.

.

.

.

They returned to the mansion in time for dinner, taking just enough time to put away the packages in Lucas' room before joining the others in the dining room.

"Did you two enjoy your day out?" Julian asked.

Lucas shrugged.

Sophie smiled, "Oh, absolutely, I did! Lucas, dear, you have quite the eye for design!"

"I just went off what I liked," Lucas muttered.

"And that's the first step for anyone when it comes to what you want in your closet," Sophie assured him. "If you don't like it, you won't wear it, and then it's money wasted."

"What all did you even get today?" Nero asked, "You two were gone for nearly all afternoon."

"Oh, just the mall," Sophie waved a hand.

"Just the mall," Wales deadpanned. "You bought out whole stores today, didn't you?"

"Wales, how dare you accuse me of doing such a thing! I showed some restraint!"

"Fourteen hundred is restraint?" Lucas asked.

Sophie's eyebrow twitched as she received four looks from Julian, Wales, Klaus, and Nero. Lucas just blinked, ever clueless. Sophie decided not to hold it against him.

"With Sophie?" Nero snorted, "Yeah, that is restraint."

"Like you're any better, Nero," Sophie said, tossing her head. "I know you're just as bad when it comes to shopping."

"She's right," Julian commented.

Nero shrugged, "I mean, I'm not going to deny it. You though, you try to make excuses."

"I do _not_ -"

"You have a reason for every article of clothing you own," Nero pointed out. "Me, I just get what's best and what I know will wear. You go through a spring cleaning every few months! I haven't done that in, well, a few years."

Sophie glowered at Nero. Nero smirked at her.

Beside Sophie, Wales laughed softly, covering his mouth with a hand in an attempt to muffle his amusement. When he looked up, his eyes were glittering, "I'm on Nero's side with this one. It's nearly impossible to tell where your room ends and your closet begins on some days."

Sophie pouted, "It's not that bad."

"I'd bet money otherwise," Klaus muttered.

"Klaus!" Sophie said, sharply. The boys dissolved into good natured laughter, "I hate you. Every last one of you. Except Lucas. At least he's nice enough to not laugh at me."

"What do I know?" Lucas shrugged, "It's not like I have experience with these kinds of things, anyways."

"I'll argue otherwise," Sophie shook her head. "You've got an eye for design, Lucas, it's quite impressive. You naturally know what does and doesn't go together. I'd dare to say your lack of experience gives you a more open mind than _some_ people-" She shot her team mates looks, "You're starting from a blank page. And like with any subject, that's the best place to start, so you can grow as you get better."

Lucas stared at her. His icy stare was unsettling, but Sophie had no fear, only respect and admiration. She met his gaze, and eventually, Lucas was the one who looked away, ears pink as he took a bite of the alfredo that was set before him.

"If you say so," Lucas mumbled. "I followed your example."

"You followed your intuition," Sophie waved a hand. "Half of today's purchases was what caught your attention, what you put together. I had nothing to do with it."

"I-"

"I'll hear nothing of it!" Sophie wagged a finger at him, "As a matter of fact, I'd much like to have your own opinions and insights on some of my designs, in the future."

Lucas stared, uncomprehending, at her.

"You can't argue your way out of it," Wales said, solemnly. "Just agree, otherwise she'll haunt you until you say yes."

"I repeat," Nero sighed. "How can someone so demonic look so angelic."

Sophie narrowed her eyes at the younger blonde, and threw a piece of her bread at him. It hit his forehead, and Nero yelped.

"Don't you dare respond to that, Nero Konzern," Julian said, sharply.

"But-"

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it. _Don't_ ," Julian glared at his brother.

Nero pouted, crossing his arms, "Spoilsport."

"I... guess I could, if you want me to," Lucas said, slowly. "I'm... not sure how helpful I'd be, though."

"Far more than you believe, I assure you," Sophie clapped her hands excitedly. "Lucas, dear, I do believe there's so much untapped potential to you, and I can't wait to uncover it!"

Lucas' ears went red, his face going pink. Sophie found his embarrassment adorable.

"I'm curious to see just where this will go," Nero commented.

Wales nodded, "You and me both, kid."

* * *

It was a few days later before Sophie took a chance with Lucas' intellect. It was one of the rare days where everyone had a day off, using it to spend some much needed down time together. Julian and Nero were out for the day, and Klaus was talking with his own family. Lucas and Wales were in the front den, Lucas leaning against Wales and watching him as the older sketched away at something in his sketchpad.

"Thoughts?" Sophie dropped on to Lucas' other side, setting several papers in his lap.

Lucas jumped a little, startled, and gave Sophie a look. Over the younger's head, Wales shot Sophie a short glare, but Sophie ignored it. She watched with interest as Lucas picked up the papers, half finished designs for both genders.

If they were winter and ice inspired, Sophie would keep that to herself.

Lucas picked through them, carefully. His hand twitched as he came to one of the female designs, an evening gown. Floor length, sweetheart neckline, fitting snugly on the mannequins curves. While Sophie was one for simplicity, she would admit that the design was missing something, and she suspected Lucas would be the one to add the finishing touch.

No, she was not going to let Lucas' talent go to waste.

"Can I see your pencil?" Lucas asked Wales.

Just as curious, Wales handed it over, leaning forward to look past Lucas shoulder as the younger put pen to paper.

It was crude, but Lucas drew a shawl over the figure's shoulders, the ends falling over the crook of her elbows. He colored in a gradient at the ends, before he moved on- adding a necklace with roughly shaped gemstones. He moved on to the waist next, lightly sketching out a belt, and from it, hanging gemstones.

"That looks pretty good, bud," Wales commented. "I think Sophie's right- there is a bit of a designer in you."

Lucas flushed, going past his normal pink and straight to red, "I- it's not that good."

"I disagree," Sophie cooed, taking the papers back. "I think that's just what the design needed to finish it off! Hm... I can't decide on the colors though..."

"Black," Lucas suggested, quietly. "And then whatever color you like, since anything will go with black. She scarf and gems should match, to add the color."

"What color would you think?" Sophie asked, picking her pencil out from behind her ear as she jotted down a few notes.

"... Pale pink," Lucas answered. "Nothing too bright, not to stand out too much."

That sounded like something Sophie would wear, given her own love of the color. And Lucas was right, Sophie had envisioned this piece to be toned down, a dress to wear at an elegant dinner party. The colors suggested would be eye-catching, but not so much to keep the attention on the wearer all night.

"Well, I think that sounds just about right!" Sophie smiled at him, noting that Lucas had been staring expectantly at her, "You sure you wouldn't consider a career in fashion, Lucas?"

"No," Lucas shook his head. "I... I'm not good, not like you are."

Unseen by Lucas, Wales rolled his eyes.

"And... truthfully... I- I don't even know what I like enough to- to consider a career in anything," Lucas whispered.

Sophie smiled, sadly, "I still say you'd be a great contribution to the industry."

"Don't stress too much about it, bud," Wales ruffled Lucas hair. "You got time yet to decide."

Lucas nodded, and hesitated. He glanced up at Sophie, "Could... I see those designs again?"

With a wide smile, Sophie handed them over. Let Lucas think what he wanted, but Sophie was going to make sure his talent was put to good use.


	4. Wales

Make no mistake, Lucas was thankful for the fact that he had a room to call his own. He was thankful for Julian gifting it to him, but for Lucas, despite the fact he had his own space, his own privacy, it just... felt off. It was only after several weeks of living with the EU team and Nero that he figured out what it was that felt wrong.

Unlike with the others, whose rooms were decorated to fit their tastes, Lucas' was not.

Sophie's room was her own workspace: Mannequins, shelves holding design books and bolts of fabrics, her sewing station, and her board of designs. Her walls, painted white with pastel pink and blue accents, were decorated with pictures of her family and friends, and also covered in posters of her home city, Paris.

Klaus' room was a bit more rugged. Pictures of far away places he one day wished to travel to, maps hung on the walls, and pictures of his family. His walls were painted earthy greens and browns, giving the room and overall foresty vibe.

Nero's room was red, accented by gray, black, and white. It was decorated with bold patterns, posters of pop rock stars littering the walls. A guitar hung on the wall, and a drum set sat in the corner. It all reflected his personality, interests, and passions.

Julian, much like his brother, had a red room, though more of a wine color compared to Nero's scarlet. Pictures of Julian as a child, with his parents, then with Nero, even of ones with his beloved steed Antonius, and later with Excalibur.

Then, there was Wales. At first assumption, Lucas had thought he'd walk into a blue monstrosity. He was surprised to see shades of white and gray, accented by dark to add color. One wall was painted a blue-gray color, with the others white, decorated with black and white pictures of London. His ceiling was a work of art, swirling in hues of gray and white, looking like the surface of the moon.

Lucas often found himself staring at it, mesmerized. Tracing the swirls with his eyes, looking for ends only to find another and start the pattern all over again.

One afternoon, Lucas finally found the courage to bring all of his thoughts up.

"Would Julian mind if I decorated my room?" Lucas asked.

There was a beat of silence, before Wales lifted his head from his sketchbook. He turned his chair around, the wheels rolling silently over the carpet, to give his full attention to Lucas.

"I know he wouldn't, but I'd still tell him, just so he knows," Wales answered.

Well, that solved one thing, but left Lucas with a new problem.

He knew nothing about what he wanted. Or, for that matter, what he really liked. He was just understanding his tastes in clothes! A whole room was another thing entirely.

Sure, he had _ideas_ \- he liked blue and black. He liked Wales' moon ceiling. Be he liked the shine of leather, the feel of a soft blanket or coat. He liked the patterns in Nero's room, how everyone had pictures to reflect those they held close. But, when Lucas thought about it, none of that mentally felt like it went together.

Lucas sighed, and sat up, crossing his legs under him.

"Who decorated your rooms?" Lucas asked.

"I did," Wales shrugged.

Lucas blinked, "You?"

"Well, except Julian's since his was already done, but Nero did ask me for advice on his," Wales continued. "No, when we all first moved in, we all felt a bit homesick. So, I went around and asked Sophie and Klaus about their interests and likes and homes, then I went to Julian. Asked him for permission, on if I could get some plans drawn up to get them situated for our likes. When he said yes, I called in some members of mom's team and the rooms redone within a full day."

"So... you specialize in design?" Lucas tilted his head.

"Interior design," Wales nodded. "Learned it from mom. She's one of the best in England."

Lucas bit his lower lip, "And... Nero? You helped him?"

"He knew what he wanted, but not how to throw it all together," Wales chuckled. "I took that and rolled with it, now he's got his room set up just how he likes it."

Lucas looked down, picking at his nails. He let his thoughts drift for a moment, before making a decision, he took a deep breath and looked up at his brother-

And saw he had a notebook in hand, hair out of his eyes, and pen at the ready.

"So, how do you want your room?" Wales grinned.

Lucas blinked, then smiled.

.

.

.

The next day, Wales was determined to get an early start. The two had skipped dinner the night before, Ricardo delivering it to Wales' room. Wales asked Lucas questions and Lucas answered the best he could. Lucas had eventually left Wales to his devices, at nearly midnight.

"So, you two didn't come down for dinner last night," Julian commented. "What were you up to?"

Wales, eyes on his tablet, didn't answer. There was a piece of bacon hanging out of the side of his mouth, and dark shadows under his eyes. The fact that he said nothing, seemed to be answer enough.

"Ah, he's in design mode," Nero observed. His gaze slid to his left, towards Lucas, "Lulu?"

"Um... we- we're going out t- to look today," Lucas stuttered. "F- for my room..."

"Ah!" Sophie smiled, "How exciting! You're in good hands, Wales is a professional!"

"I'll tell the staff to expect rennovations by the end of next week," Julian mused. "And call a moving company to be on standby."

"And maybe have Wales' meals delivered to his room?" Klaus suggested, giving the older Reynolds brother a look. "Since he does seem to forget about self care when he's in design mode."

Wales finished off his strip of bacon, "Okay, so I have the blank design of your room drawn up. I've also got a list of categories and subcategories for us to go through. I've got some basic ideas, but if there's anything if you see or like, Luke, buddy, let me know. I'm going to go get changed and then-"

"Wales," Julian said, pointedly.

"What?" Wales looked over.

Julian pointed at Wales' barely touched plate, "Eat, first. The stores will still be open and there if you take just a few minutes to eat."

Wales frowned, but reluctantly did as ordered.

As Excalibur and Nero shared exasperated looks, Lucas couldn't help but wonder- what kind of demon had he set loose?

* * *

"We'll start with the furniture, so we can have it ordered and ready to deliver," Wales decided, twirling a stylus between his fingers. He had yet to look up from his tablet, since they arrived at the mall.

Lucas simply nodded, following his brother through the wide, open building.

"So, shelves, rugs, tables, lamps, the likes," Wales continued, navigating through the crowds without looking. Lucas wondered how he was doing it- some sort of six sense? "We're starting fresh, and after the furniture, we can do décor- paint, pictures, sheets, curtains..."

They'd walked into a furniture store, now. Wales had stopped, tapping his stylus on the side of his tablet, not noticing a man in a suit approaching them.

Lucas stepped closer to his brother, wary of the newcomer.

"Mister Reynolds!" The man smiled, accent thick, "Such a pleasure to see you again!"

Wales looked up, "Nicky! Good, I didn't know if you would be in today, this is sort of a last minute thing."

"Any time you are in, with or without my presence, my employees will have time for you. What project have you decided to do now? Has Mister Konzern enlisted you to do a new room?"

"Ah, actually, this is for my brother," Wales gestured to Lucas, who peered out and shyly waved. "We're tackling his room."

"A pleasure to meet you," Nicky held his hand out to Lucas. The younger warily shook it, "Your brother is a genius when it comes to design, so I can tell you you're in good hands."

"I've got some notes to start us off," Wales said. "Color wise, blue, white, black. Textures, we're looking for soft or leather."

"Hmm... We had a new shipment in last week. Would you like to look through that first?"

"Sure, that sounds good,"

"Follow me into the back, sir!"

Lucas, slightly bewildered, followed his brother and Nicky into the back of the store. He trailed behind, listening as the two men talked, watching as they came to a stop in front of some long shelves, stacked with rugs. Before Lucas could approach, though, something else caught his attention.

_"- if you see something you like, Luke, buddy, let me know,"_ Wales had said at breakfast.

"Wales?" Lucas called, quietly.

Wales turned, "Yeah, bud?"

Lucas pointed at what he had spotted: a black, leather circular couch, big enough to comfortably sit five. On further inspection, Lucas saw that it was able to be seperated into five different pieces, silver studs decorating the sides of each piece.

"Good eye," Wales praised, walking over. "Though, it'd go better on a hardwood floor."

"So would rugs, but I didn't say anything," Lucas said, flatly, glancing back at the shelves pointedly. He sat down on the couch, surprised at how soft and plush it was.

Wales gave him a look, impressed.

"You were planning on that, weren't you?" Lucas blinked, "Does Julian know?"

Wales grinned, "I would have told him eventually."

"... is there some sort of petty streak I need to know about you?"

"Only that I can be a petty bitch sometimes, if I'm annoyed enough,"

"... This is about breakfast, isn't he? Him making you eat?"

" _Yes,_ "

Lucas sighed, but he didn't stop the small upturn of his lips as Nicky walked over. He now had a stack of sticky notes in his hand, and he smiled as he stuck a sheet to the couch, marking it as SOLD.

"So," Wales smirked. "Rugs?"

By the end of the day, the furniture had been found and bought. Wales had scheduled for the floors to be replaced, and an appointment booked to look at floors the next day.

Lucas told Julian about it, and the blonde stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wales Reynolds, you _did what_?!"

Nero was cackling. Wales only saluted as he walked away, and even Lucas smiled a bit.

"Wales, you get back here _right now_ -"

.

.

.

The next day, the entire team joined the brothers in their search of décor. Julian was still glaring at Wales, but Wales ignored it.

"Wales?" Lucas called, frowning at a handful of paint swatches, "I'm not sure what color to get?"

Wales walked over from where he was comparing hardwood examples, tablet in hand.

"I know the ice blue or white would make the room open, but..." Lucas hesitated, "I really like the dark blue."

"Hm..." Wales chewed on the tip of his stylus, then tapped at his tablet for a few seconds, before showing it to Lucas.

Lucas gingerly took it, eyeing what Wales had done to the 3D render of his room. The wall the headboard of his bed was against was now the blue color he liked, with the other three walls being white.

"How's that?" Wales asked.

"Um..." Lucas hesitated, "I... like it, but..."

"More blue?" Wales took the tablet and did a few more clicks, before handing it back.

Now, the windows were framed with curtains of the blue color, as well as the comforter and some pillows on the bed.

Lucas perked up, "Do you think we can find some that color?"

"If we can't, Sophie can find the fabric and make them," Wales smiled.

Lucas gave him the tablet, timidly smiling back at him.

"Now, let's go look at the floors so I can feel Julian glare at me some more,"

Lucas stared after him, "So you're masochistic as well?"

.

.

.

Sophie did in fact need to make the curtains, sheets, and pillow cases, but she did so with a smile.

Lucas followed her through the fabric store, as she picked out the colors and patterns that Lucas and Wales had shared with her.

"I enjoy doing simpler things, sometimes," Sophie admitted. "It gives me a reprieve from the complication of some human designs."

Lucas left her to it, at that.

By the late afternoon, the carpets were pulled up and were replaced with a sand colored hardwood. The painters came in after, and by dinner, the walls were done. Lucas had never smiled so big in his life, he loved the space so much.

"Furniture and décor is all that's left," Wales ruffled Lucas' hair. "And that's our project for tomorrow. This will be your room, by tomorrow night."

* * *

The next day, after the rugs were down and the heavy furniture moved in by the moving company, the group all attacked the smaller décor and light weight furniture.

A silver glass moon hung over the headboard of the bed, standing out beautifully against the dark blue wall. Julian had been the one to find it, and Lucas fell in love with it on sight. Sophie had done wonderful work with the sheets and curtains, the accents blending well with the overall aesthetic of the room.

During the shopping trip the day before, Nero had dragged Lucas off into book and music stores, telling the older that he needed things to fill up the shelves he would have. So, Lucas found music and books to his tastes, Nero running commentary the entire time.

Soft throw blankets, ranging in different color blues and white, hung over the couch and chairs in the room. Throw pillows in similar colors but varying geometric designs also brought color and pattern to the room.

It was just before dinner, when the project was finally completed. The team- minus Sophie- Nero, and Lucas sat scattered around the room, tired but content.

"I think you outdid yourself, Wales," Nero commented, straddling one of the desk chairs.

Wales, sprawled out over the fluffy bed, lifted a hand and waved it lazily through the air, "Lucas did half the work."

"Followed your example," Lucas muttered, sitting crossed legged at the foot of the bed. "You're the expert, not me."

Wales sat up, and ruffled Lucas' hair. The younger teen batted his hand away, looking mildly annoyed, "Oh, is that so? I would have done something completely different without your input. Sophie's right, there's a designer in you." He glanced around, "Mom's going to be so proud when I tell her you ran this show."

Lucas ducked his head, the tips of his ears pink.

"Oh, Lucas," Sophie walked in at that moment, carrying a cardboard box in her arms. "I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?" Lucas asked as she set the box between the brothers.

"Something I'm sure you're going to love," Sophie smiled, sitting on Lucas' other side.

Lucas peered into the box, seeing several smaller packages wrapped in newspapers. Lucas pulled one out, and tore through the paper to see what was beneath.

It was a framed picture, of him and Nero, the both of them holding trophies from the Dual Warriors tournament. Lucas remembered the event, the amount of pictures taken, just how many reporters had been there with cameras flashing.

Just what had Sophie done...?

Lucas set the picture aside, and reached into the box again. Sure enough, as the newspapers fell away, picture after picture was revealed.

One, taken at a distance, of Lucas, Wales, and their mom having lunch on Julian's back patio. One of Lucas sitting at Julian's piano, eyes closed as he focused on the music. A picture of Nero teaching Lucas how to dance, the blonde relaxed and grinning despite how stiff Lucas was. There was one, and Lucas remembered Sophie taking it, of a wide eyed, startled Lucas staring at the camera, a bowl of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in his mouth. There were several of Lucas and Wales in varying moments, some of them selfies and some of them taken by someone else.

But the best one, Lucas discovered, was at the bottom.

Recently, Excalibur had had a photoshoot and interview for a Blading magazine. While at first, it had only been about the team, the photographer and interviewer had suggest a few pictures and questions of Excalibur, Nero, and Lucas all together. Lucas found himself staring at the final picture, throat closing up.

The picture had been taken on the grand staircase, in the front parlor. Nero sat on the third step, grinning with his elbows on his knees and hands linked together in front of him. Sophie stood on the step above him to his right, ever the elegant fashionista she was, with a small smirk on her lips. Wales stood behind her, leaning against the right banister and smiling. Lucas stood beside him, one hand on the banister and the other in his pocket. Klaus stood on the tile floor, his right arm propped up on the railing, grinning. Julian stood above them all, behind Lucas, staring down at the camera with just the smallest smile on his lips.

"Ooh, I like that one," Wales said, over Lucas' shoulder.

"Sophie-" Lucas looked up, eyes wide. He blinked as she brandished one final, newspaper covered package.

"Last one," Sophie smiled at him.

Lucas took it, tearing through the paper to see the image beneath.

The picture, judging from the outfits, was taken on the same day of the photoshoot. Wales sat on one end of a couch in the front den, elbow propped up on the arm and cheek settled on his fist. His eyes were closed, face slack and open. His free hand was threaded through Lucas' hair, the younger of the two brothers curled up under a throw blanket and around a pillow, asleep. The entire scene was heartwarming and peaceful. Lucas was relaxed, and Wales looked content.

Lucas couldn't help but stare at it, tracing his fingers over the dark wood, carvings of rushing water decorated in silver paint.

"I don't remember that one being in the magazine," Wales commented.

"Nope, the photographer took it and sent it to me as a surprise gift," Sophie smiled. "I found it before you two and decided to frame it as a gift for Lucas."

"Is there an extra copy?"

"Who do you take me for? Of course I ordered an extra copy, as soon as I saw it!"

"Thank you," Lucas whispered, and reached up to rub his wet eyes. Tears flowed down his cheeks, "Thank you so much, Sophie- Wales- _a- all of you_. I- I don't... I can't-"

"Think nothing of it, Lucas," Julian spoke, standing from the couch and venturing over. He crouched down to Lucas' level, looking him in the eye, "We all know that you didn't... have the best childhood, and while we can't fix what's in the past, we can help create a better future for you."

"Julian's right!" Nero bounced over, grinning widely, "Lulu, you're one of us now- technically, you have been since you walked through the front door on that first day!"

"We'll do anything we can to make you feel at home," Klaus assured, nodding.

Lucas rubbed his eyes again, feeling a swell of emotion in his chest. He hadn't realized up until that point, just how much he had missed out on, growing up. And now, seeing it all laid out before him, constantly experiencing new things and ever grateful for his friends... _and_ his family. For him, it was all emotional.

"Thank you," Lucas whispered. " _Thank you all_."

Wales hugged him, and before Lucas knew it, everyone else had joined in. He jumped, surprised at feeling arms around him, before he sank down into the embrace, burying his face into someone's shoulder.

The distinct sound of a camera shutter startled everyone and causing them to break apart, turning to the doorway. Ricardo stood there, a camera in his hands.

"Another moment to add to the collection, perhaps?" Ricardo smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Sophie laughed as she stood, and gathered up the newspapers, shoving them into the box, "Quite right, Ricardo."

"Of course, Miss Sophie. Now, I believe you've all worked hard enough today. It's time for dinner," Ricardo said.

Someone's stomach growled, loudly, and everyone looked at Nero. The youngest in the room chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Julian straightened.

"You guys go on," Lucas said. "I'll be down in a few minutes. I want to set these pictures up."

"Sure thing, bud," Wales stood, ruffling Lucas' hair. "Take your time."

Lucas watched the group all exit his room, Ricardo being the last one and shutting the door behind him. For a moment, Lucas continued to sit, before he stood up and began to set the pictures up, spacing them around the room. It only took him a few minutes to complete the task, until he came to the final picture, of himself and Wales on the day of the photoshoot. That one, he set on the table beside his bed, so he would see it everyone morning when he woke up.

It would be something nice and welcoming to wake up to, especially after the hell he went through for so long.


	5. Nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Nero is a disaster, but he still teaches Lucas how to dance.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> then pays for it dearly.

"What do you mean, you don't know how to dance?"

"Never learned it."

"... is that a you thing or a bastard thing?"

"Both," Lucas answered quietly.

Nero frowned, eyeing his friend through the wall mirror. Lucas sat against the wall on the other side of the room, legs crossed under him. He'd come in just a few minutes earlier, towards the end of Nero's dance routine, and while Nero usually did practices on his own...

He turned, placing his hands on his hips, "Would you like to learn?"

"Maybe, one day," Lucas shrugged. "I don't mind watching, right now. You look like you're in your element, when you do it. It's... fluid? Natural?"

Nero shrugged, "Yeah, well, I've been dancing since I was... seven, maybe? More freestyle, than anything, but I can do a waltz or tango. That's what Julian excels in, though, truthfully."

"But you can, too?"

"I said that, didn't I? I'm just not as good," Nero rummaged through his bag, pulling out a bottle of water. "So, what's on your agenda for the rest of the day?"

Lucas blinked at him, "Hm?"

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Nero asked again. He made his way over to the table sat against the wall, where his phone was hooked up to a stereo system. He flicked his way through his music playlists- and he had quite a few- before finding a classical one and pressing play.

"... Nothing that I know of," Lucas answered, warily.

"Perfect," Nero put his water bottle away, and then walked over to where Lucas was sitting against the wall. Without any warning, Nero reached down and grabbed Lucas' hands, pulling him to his feet, "I'm going to teach you how to dance."

Lucas yelped, "You- What?!"

"Come on now, red," Nero grinned over at his friend. "You're Lucas Reynolds. From what I hear, your family is high class, and that means big fancy parties and such. And if you're going to stick around here, Julian is eventually going to ask if you'd like to attend a party with us, and you may end up having to dance at one! You need to learn!"

Lucas was rigid, eyes wide. A few seconds too late, Nero realized what he had done- grabbing Lucas without warning- and felt his heart skip a few beats. Quickly, he released his friend, "Shit- I. Lulu, I- I'm sorry-"

"N- No... It's... It's fine," Lucas stuttered out, clenching his hands. "That was just... unexpected, is all. I'm fine. You're fine. It's fine." He inhaled deeply, and straightened, "Y- You were saying, though?"

Nero eyed Lucas warily, "Dude, I don't want to like, push you, or anything. I know how you are about touch, and all, and-"

"One hand on the shoulder, one hand on the waist, right? That's the basic pose for any dance?" Lucas interrupted.

Nero frowned for a moment, before he wiped it away and nodded, "Yes. Here, I'll show you."

Nero stepped forward, movements slow but precise as he put his hands in the aforementioned positions, "Alternatively, though..." He reached out slowly, and took Lucas' left hand in his right, "This is more the classic beginning pose, got it?"

Lucas nodded, eyes bright and taking in everything.

"Okay, good. Now, let's start with a basic waltz. It's a box step dance. One of the easiest to learn," Nero said. "I'm going to step forward with my right foot, you step back on your left. Then we do the same action, me on left, you on right..."

The movements came easily for Nero, as he began to lead Lucas across the hardwood floors. The waltz was, admittedly, one of the few dances Nero didn't like. When it came to dancing, he much preferred the risqueier side of the art, but the blonde had a hunch that wouldn't go over well with Lucas. The redhead was reserved, and not one for close, intimate contact. Nero was actually surprised Lucas was slowly relaxing under the current situation.

Still, Nero felt his heart lurch in his chest as Lucas slowly relaxed. Watched the determined concentration fade into relaxed ease, as the tension in Lucas' body faded. He moved easier across the room, the two of them gliding across the floor like skaters on ice.

The blonde had no idea how much time passed. The basic waltz escalated, with whirls and twirls. One moment, Nero would be leading, the next, Lucas was. Spinning on heels, dips towards the floor, the excitement building as the music rose in pitch. Then as the music dropped, the dance slowed.

Eventually, though, the music ended. The piano tune faded out. Lucas and Nero stopped in the middle of the floor, both breathing heavily and staring at each other. Nero felt giddy, like he was walking on air. Lucas looked content, his eyes bright with joy.

They stepped away from each other, and Nero was left feeling cold and blank.

"... Thanks, Nero," Lucas smiled at him. "That was... an interesting experience."

Nero blinked, cleared his throat, and smiled, "No problem, Lulu. You just about swept me right off my feet."

Lucas chuckled, "I'm guessing that's a good thing?"

"You're a great dancer," Nero replied.

"... Thanks for the lesson,"

Nero nodded, "No problem. If you ever want to learn another, you know where to find me."

Lucas gave him a small smile, then turned and walked away. Nero waited until the door shut behind him, then a minute longer, before he turned and dove for his phone.

_HALP_  
_3:33 PM_

**Ju-Ju**  
**What's wrong? Where are you? What happened? Are you okay?**  
**3:34 PM**

_I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A GAY CRISIS SEND HELP_  
_3:34 PM_

**Ju-Ju**  
**... is that all?**  
**3:35 PM**

_YES. PLEASE JULES, I JUST GOT DONE TEACHING LUCAS HOW TO DO A WALTZ AND I AM SUFFERING._  
_3:36 PM_

**Ju-Ju**  
**Ew. You can handle that problem yourself**  
**3:37 PM**

_NOT THAT WAY YOU IDIOT._  
_HE'S CUTE._  
_AND HE LOOKED SO HAPPY._  
_IDK WHAT TO DO._  
_3:39 PM_

**Ju-Ju**  
**Tell him?**  
**3:40 PM**

_NO._  
_I'M NOT CHANCING OUR FRIENDSHIP._  
_He's probably not even into guys..._  
_3:41 PM_

Nero could hear Julian's exasperated sigh, even over text.

_I think I'll skip dinner tonight bro._  
_You can have the meal delivered to my room._  
_3:44 PM_

**Ju-Ju**  
**As you wish.**  
**Just don't skip too many with us. I will drag you down eventually, if I have to.**  
**3:45 PM**

_I have no doubt. That's for listening._  
_3:46 PM_

And with that, Nero pocketed his phone and then his bag. With a final deep breath, he gathered his things, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, if Lucas had a spare moment and Nero was in his studio, he'd come and watch Nero do his routines, before Nero offered another lesson. Lucas was a quick study, and by the end of the month, he'd mastered the waltz, quickstep, and was picking up on contemporary and hip hop.

And through it all, Nero slowly lost his mind, but taught it all with a smile.

He cursed himself for being a gay disaster.

Then, came the night that Lucas' lessons were put to the test, with a ballroom party-slash-fundraiser that Excalibur and Nero had been invited to. By extension, Julian asked Lucas if he'd like to come, and the younger of the Reynolds accepted.

The night went by smoothly for Nero. He mingled with the crowds, like he often did. He danced with various partners, female and male alike. As usual, he ignored any looks he got, any whispers for his rather... scandalous nature. He'd never cared, he never would. Still, through out the night, Nero admitted to himself that his heart wasn't in to his dances, not like they normally were. He chalked it up to the fact that he was just tired.

The live band had just finished a gentle waltz number, and were starting up another as Nero separated himself from his current partner and went to get a drink from the open bar. He hadn't seen much of his friends or Julian through out the evening, but the night was still young. He was sure that, eventually, Sophie at least would track him down and ask for a dance.

"Dance with me,"

Nero choked on his champagne, then did a fantastic spit take.

"What?!" Nero yelped, whipping his head around to stare in shock at Lucas- the other teen had materialized out of nowhere.

"I keep getting asked but I don't feel comfortable with strangers. But I want to dance and you're not a stranger. I don't feel confident dancing with anyone, either, but with you I feel like I won't mess up," Lucas rattled off, unaware of Nero's shock.

"W- What about Sophie?" Nero stuttered.

"She's busy with Wales," Lucas muttered, and he almost sounded jealous, if Nero didn't know better.

Nero gulped.

"... If you don't want to, it's fine, but... I just figured I'd ask?" Lucas shifted.

The band shifted into a different song, sultrier and more violin, and Nero gave Lucas a small smile, "No, it's fine." He set his flute of champagne down on the table he was standing beside, and looked up slightly at the redhead, "I'm fine."

Lucas blinked at him, before he held his hand out for Nero to take. The younger prided himself on the fact his hand didn't shake when he took the offered hand, before Lucas was sweeping Nero into his arms and spinning the two of them out on to the floor.

Immediately, the spark that Nero had felt himself missing all evening lit up inside him, as Lucas began to lead the two of them through the intimate, intricate steps of a tango. _Which_ , Nero mused as he spun away, before Lucas' hand on his wrist tightened and he was jerked back flush against the redhead's body. _I don't think I've taught him this._

"Taking lessons behind my back, red?" Nero asked, smirking a little.

"Sophie's been helping," Lucas admitted, as the two of them paused for a split second, staring at each other. Then, they were circling each other as they quickly spun around the dance floor, the speed dizzying to Nero as the two held each other's gazes. They stopped, Nero with his back to Lucas and he dropped, stretching out his leg straight to his left.

Lucas' grip on Nero's upper arms was firm as he slowly pulled Nero back up to his feet. Nero closed his eyes, letting himself fall into the music, inhaling sharply as he felt hot breath on the side of his neck. He swallowed thickly, peeling his eyes open.

The violins played sharply, and the two jerked to the side, Lucas' arm wrapped firmly around Nero's ribs, the blond's hand gripping the redhead's arm tightly. This same movement went on for a few more times, as they came full circle, before Nero spun away, only to be jerked right back in, facing Lucas.

Lucas wrapped his arm around Nero's upper back, his hand laying between Nero's shoulder blades. He gripped Nero's right wrist in his left hand. Nero set his left hand on Lucas' shoulder as the two of them began to glide across the floor, doing a full circle, before Nero laid his hand on Lucas' chest, as though to push away.

Lucas let him, his grip sliding from Nero's wrist to his hand as Nero stepped away and then spun several times. Lucas pulled Nero back in, Nero's back to his chest, the redhead's right arm wrapped around Nero's stomach. Nero reached up with his own right arm slowly, gently threading his fingers through Lucas' hair as the two of them slid slowly to their left. Nero side eyed Lucas, who was watching him carefully, before Nero made to step away. Lucas gripped both of Nero's wrists, pulling just enough for Nero to come back in, turning as he did.

Both of Nero's hands splayed across Lucas' chest, breath catching in his throat. Nero shoved himself away, and then in quick movements, Lucas pulled him back in, spun him around, and Nero let himself go boneless, dropping towards the floor, back arching over Lucas' firm grip on him.

Lucas pulled Nero back up, their faces mere centimeters away from each other, holding each other's gazes as their heavy breaths mingled. Nero pulled away just a little, and the two of them spun around each other, dancing across the floor, picking up speed. After several turns, Lucas released Nero, the blond spinning around several times, before Lucas grabbed his hand again pulled the younger back towards him. Nero twirled again, the coat tails of his suit jacket flaring out around him, before he was reaching out and up, his arms around Lucas' neck as he jumped just a little-

Lucas caught him, one arm under Nero's knees, and the other supporting Nero's back. Using the force behind catching Nero, Lucas spun a few more times with Nero in his arms, before stopping and gently dropping Nero back to his feet.

Nero brought his right leg up, curling it around Lucas' left thigh as Lucas leaned back just a little. Nero kept his balance, eyes closed, one arm wrapped around Lucas' shoulders and his other hand splayed out over Lucas' neck. He could feel Lucas' warm breath sliding over his cheek, his heart beating faster in his chest as Lucas slowly pushed them to stand up straight, Nero's leg slowly sliding back down to land on the floor, as the music faded out.

Nero opened his eyes, as he and Lucas stared at each other, both of them panting.

They startled, as thunderous applause suddenly filled the air, accompanied by whistles and loud cheers. It was then they finally noticed that at some point, they had become the only two on the dance floor, as everyone gathered to watch them.

Lucas stared, wide eyed, while Nero grinned. Gently, the blonde took Lucas' hand, grabbing his attention, and then, pulled him down to bow towards the crowd. It seemed, the crowd only got louder in their appraisal, and Lucas' ears began to turn pink.

"Why are they clapping, Nero?" Lucas hissed, sounding embarrassed.

Nero laughed, amused at how uncomfortable Lucas was, "My guess is because they are in awe at our sheer talent."

Nero had to pause and look to make sure he wasn't hearing things when he heard a female voice call, " _Encore_!"

Sure enough, it was Sophie, hopping up and down on the edge of the dance floor while grinning widely and clapping in glee. Behind her, Klaus flashed them a thumbs up, Wales was smirking, and Julian raised a glass of champagne in toast towards Nero, before downing it like a shot.

"You're the one with the talent, not me," Lucas muttered, apparently having not noticed the exchange.

"Oh, Lulu, take a look in the mirror," Nero said, stepping closer to the redhead. "You're just as talented as I am."

Lucas' ears turned red, his cheeks going pink, "Stop that. I- No."

"Can't handle a compliment Reynolds?" Nero drawled, taking both of Lucas' hands in his own and stepping even closer, "I think we should give the people what they want."

"And what's that?" Lucas sighed, sounding tired, but the glimmer in his eyes told Nero otherwise.

The live band began to play a new song, this one just as sultry as the one before.

"They want another dance. So why don't we dance for them?"

Lucas smiled, and so they did.

It was the best damn night of Nero's entire life.


End file.
